First Date
by dollface389
Summary: In the series, it is left up to our imagination how Jim and Pam's first date went. This is what I think.  LOVE reviews, so let me know what you think! - Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 6:29pm

**DISCLAIMER - All characters in this story are owned by 'The Office' and NBC. I, in no way, have ownership rights over any of them. This is merely a piece of fiction :)**

**Chapter One:**

'Hey Pam, are you free for dinner tonight?'

'Yes.'

'Alright then... It's a date.'

. . . . . . .

Jim looked at himself in the mirror for the fifth time in ten minutes. It may have seemed to anyone looking on that he was extraordinarily vain for a young, straight man to do it so often – particularly when it is not something that he does every day, but Jim Halpert was having a crisis. Should he have one shirt button undone… or two? He unbuttoned the second one again to check his reflection. One button made him look far too dorky… but two buttons… well… was that insinuating that he was trying to show off his chest? He hastily did it up again and looked at the clock for what seemed like the billionth time.

6:29pm. _Geesh, still have fifteen minutes to go, _he thought as he mentally tracked the time it would take to drive to Pam's for 7pm. He knew he was thinking about it way too much but he really didn't want to be late… or really early for that matter. He shuddered at the thought as he imagined himself arriving five or ten minutes early and her not being ready! He would then have to awkwardly wait in her lounge room for her while she frantically raced around her room, cursing him for catching her when she wasn't done and making her hurry! And he would sit, twiddling his thumbs and cursing himself that he had killed a potentially very romantic moment at the door. No, he did not want to be early!

He had always imagined the moment of ringing her doorbell to take her on their first date and being blown away by the beautiful sight of Pam – unstressed and completely ready to leave. They would share a look, a smile (maybe a kiss on the cheek if he was lucky!) and then he would commence to take her by the hand and lead her to the car, where he would open the door for her and they would drive off, him knowing that it was the perfect start to the date.

Jim smiled at the perfect thought and looked at himself again in the mirror, wasting time until 6:44pm where he could actually leave and arrive on the dot at Pam's door. This thought was slightly quashed as he realised that having only one button undone did in fact make him look dorky and he hastened to fix it.

. . . . . . . .

Pam didn't know what to wear. She had her hair and makeup done and was now staring completely perplexed at the mound of tried-on clothes lying in a heap across her bed. She had everything from pants and pretty tops to corporate and flowing dresses. And as if that was enough to think about! What about shoes? Should she wear heels or flats? If so, with what outfit?

She'd quite forgotten what it had been like to go on a first date after being with Roy for so long. He was hardly the romantic type to actually take her out to dinner, let alone creating opportunities to actually dress up for something. She really didn't have the perfect dress for a first date. The last first date she'd had was in high school… to the football… with Roy… and as she craned her memory back she distinctively remembered wearing jeans, sneakers and a hoodie to the game. Hardly first date material.

PLUS she wasn't in love with Roy then. That date consisted of her going out with a boy she'd had a schoolgirl crush on for five weeks, after meeting him in PE lessons. Tonight was drastically different. She had finally (after a long, emotional struggle with her feelings) come to terms with the fact that she has been growing more and more in love with her best friend and that if tonight didn't go as well as she hoped, that she was willing to take a late night shopping trip to buy a week's supply of ice-cream. She would then continue to eat it all night while watching Titanic and crying profusely over the tragedy of everything.

Pam glanced at the clock: 6:29pm. She still had 31 minutes to decide on what to wear.

_THINK, PAM. THINK! Did you have any dresses packed away in storage from the move? _She continued to stare at the clothes, hoping to create some kind of inspiration. _THINK!_

Suddenly she jumped out of her reverie and raced down the stairs into the living room, searching for the plastic green bag her sister had dropped off a few days previously. She scrambled around the floor, cursing her sister's inability to put things in the most obvious place, rather than throwing it anywhere. Finally she found it and reached inside to pull out a lovely violet dress with an attaching black belt. Hardly believing that she'd forgotten about the dress, she realised that it was not so surprising at all. Isabelle tended to borrow things out of Pam's wardrobe for the many social occasions she seemed to go on and seeing as Pam never went anywhere when she was with Roy; she had allowed her sister to take it. She couldn't let such as pretty dress go to waste. Especially when it was first-date material. She raced upstairs to try it on.

Utterly excited about being reunited and finally able to wear her dress, Pam checked the clock again. 6:42pm.

She looked in the mirror again for the billionth time, finally feeling satisfied with her appearance.

. . . . . . . .

Jim looked at his watch as he stood at the doorstep, hand resting on the closed door in front of him. 6:59pm. His pulse was quickening with the thought that any second now he has going to knock on the front door and his relationship with Pam was going to change forever, better or for worse. As a last minute check, he patted down his floppy hair nervously so that it flowed into the new cut Karen had made him get. He still wasn't quite used to it.

7:00pm.

_Finally!_ Jim thought and even though he'd been waiting for this moment since that afternoon, it seemed more relevant that he'd been waiting for this since the moment he'd first met Pam.

_Savour it._

Smiling, Jim gripped the iron door knock and tapped it three times.

. . . . . . . .

Pam was ready. She had been sitting on the couch in the living room watching the clock on the mantel peek closer to 7pm. It was exactly on the hour that the door sounded and a rush of excitement spread through her as she sprung up out of her seat. One last check in the hall mirror told her she looked presentable and grabbing her jacket off the hooks, she opened the door.

There, in his new haircut and ironed shirt stood her best friend with the goofy smile on his face that she knew and loved. As soon as their eyes met, she felt immediately comfortable and all nervousness that she'd had previously completely vanished. Suddenly she realised that even if she hadn't remembered the borrowed dress and was wearing the wrong thing, Jim would still be standing there, looking at her in the exact same way that he was right now.

'Wow, Beesly, you clean up good! You look lovely.' Jim said warmly after he'd taken in the sudden sight of Pam in the doorway. She looked even better than he thought she would, standing there in her pretty purple dress with a big smile on her face.

'Thanks, Jim. You clean up alright too. Nice hair.' She winked back at him and he laughed. He brushed his hand through it absent-mindedly and shrugged the compliment off making Pam laugh too. He was utterly adorable.

'Well, 'Jim said as he offered her his arm, 'Shall we go?'

'Yes.' Pam replied and linked her arm with his.


	2. Chapter 2 Ordering

**DISCLAIMER - All characters in this story are owned by 'The Office' and NBC. I, in no way, have ownership rights over any of them. This is merely a piece of fiction :)**

Jim stared across the table at Pam as she tried to decide what to order from the menu. Her curls were neatly framing her face as she looked down with utmost enthusiasm at all the possibilities of dinner and Jim couldn't help but be distracted from the prettiness of her expression. She was so cute. He couldn't get over how lovely she looked tonight and was almost too proud to be sitting at the table with the loveliest girl in the restaurant. He noticed other men staring at her too, and if Jim hadn't been in such a good mood – this probably would have irritated him. But the more they looked at her, the more Jim came to realise how oblivious Pam was to their attention. She was only focused on him, and this made his goofy smile even wider.

'What are you smiling at, Halpert?' She flirted from across the table once she finally told the waiter that she wanted ravioli. Her cheeky smile was playing at the corner of her mouth, distracting Jim for a short moment.

'Oh, nothing,' he grinned back at her, 'just thinking about what everyone at work would say if they knew what we were doing right now.' _Nice save, Jim. _Telling the truth was probably a bit too corny and _way_ too early in the evening.

Pam laughed. 'Oh lord, I don't even want to think about it! There's enough drama already in that office without them knowing that we're on a date! Mind you, I suppose there is always the upside; if they knew, Michael would do something to celebrate and we probably wouldn't have to do any work.'

'It's alright for you to say that, Beesly – you're not working on commission! I'd probably go broke.' Jim retorted back across the table, feeling suddenly warm inside that Pam had just acknowledged this to be a proper date – not two friends going out for dinner. He was afraid she may have thought that when he'd asked her that afternoon. After all, when he'd asked her, she was under that impression that he was still going out with Karen.

'Well that's your own stupid fault for telling them, wasn't it then!' Pam laughed back and sent that lovely smile flashing his way.

'Fair call, Beesly. I hope you know though that you'd be paying for the next dinner if there was to be a second date. You know, considering I will have no money.' Jim shrugged and starting pouring red wine into their wine glasses.

'Well I'd just go to a cheap takeaway then. I'll give you a budget of $3 to spend on whatever you like.'

'Oh nice, thanks. But If I get fat from over-eating all the food I'm going to order, you're going to have to pay for my doctor's appointment, my dietary supplements, personal trainer and home gym… Just saying...'

Pam laughed and took the red wine he offered her. 'Well maybe I'll take you somewhere nice then.'

'Yes, somewhere classy. Maybe we could go back to Chili's Restaurant. I could enjoy a free meal and watch you be denied service. I would be a truly magical date.' Jim smiled innocently.

'Just because I was kicked out once, doesn't mean that they'll remember my face!'

Jim paused for a moment to add effect, and then looked at her with the more natural and devious smile finally cracking in his lips.

'Yes they will,' he said, 'because I'll tell them.'

Pam laughed and nodded her head, defeated. 'Touché, it seems like I can't win then. Maybe it's best that we don't tell the office … Deal?'

Jim smiled even wider and held up his glass to clink with hers. 'Deal.'

_Clink!_


	3. Chapter 3 Wine

**DISCLAIMER - All characters in this story are owned by 'The Office' and NBC. I, in no way, have ownership rights over any of them. This is merely a piece of fiction :)**

The evening was going very well. They had both wonderful meals and were now onto their second bottle of wine… rather – they had just finished their second bottle of wine. So you could say that both Jim and Pam were feeling pretty good at this point.

With plates completely cleared of all food and now sitting with knife and fork crossed on them, both customers of 'Porchetta's Italian Restaurant' were now sitting back into their chairs, tummies full and empty wine glasses within reach.

'Shall I order another bottle?' Jim asked Pam as the waitress who had been looking after them began to approach their table. He started gathering up their plates to make it easier for the young girl when she finally arrived.

_He's so cute, _thought Pam as she watched him fussing over shuffling the leftover parsley from one plate onto the other.

'Oh, well I was thinking maybe we should make a move… I mean, it looks like they're getting ready to close.'

Jim looked around the restaurant. She was right, all the fellow diners that he had been looking at before had all left and now it was only them, excluding another couple in the corner booth, which was still there. The restaurant staff were actually wiping down all the tables and one was even mopping the floors at the far end of the room.

'Excuse me', Jim asked the waitress as she reached their table and started collecting their plates and glasses, 'What time is it?'

She glanced at her wristwatch. 'Just after 11.30pm sir and I'll just let you know that we will be closing shortly.' She smiled warmly at them both and walked away.

_Wow, _Jim thought, stunned_. I can't believe that we've been here for that long! _

Pam looked surprised too. 'Huh. I knew it was getting late – but I didn't think it was going to be that late!'

'I guess time flies when you're having fun! Shall we make a move?' he asked.

'Yeah, sounds good to me. I'm thinking though, we should buy another bottle of that red wine – and hang out… if it's not too late for you?'

Jim's stomach did a backflip. 'Yeah, sounds good Beesly. But I hope I'm not going to have to carry your drunken corpse back home though. I know you can be a mean drunk and I don't want to have to deal with that future psychological trauma that you'll probably put me through. I've only just gotten over Chili's.'

Pam laughed and got up to put her coat on that was hanging from behind her seat. Her muscles ached a little from sitting down for so long, but she pushed that to the back of her mind.

'Yeah, well I'll try not to take advantage of you. I know how much of a wuss you can be.'

Jim laughed. 'Touché.' He quickly excused himself and ducked to the counter to fix the bill while Pam readied herself to go outside.

She didn't have to wait long for his return. 'Ready?' he asked, with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon gripped in his hands.

She agreed and much to her delight, he took her hand to leave 'Porchetta's Italian Restaurant' as naturally as the hours had flown by that evening.

. . . . . . .

'So… where are we going Navigator?' Jim enquired as they drove down the street from the restaurant.

'Well, seeing as you have to drop me home at some point in the evening, maybe we should just go back to mine?' Pam replied, and stole a look down at their hands which were intertwined. This made her smile so much she was forced to look out the window for fear of being caught by Jim.

'Really? I didn't know that was first date policy. I thought I just drove you to a restaurant, pay for a nice meal and then leave. You know, you have to find your own way home.' He grinned and looked sideways at her, her face only visible from the streetlights flooding into the car. He also grinned because he loved the feel of her hand in his. It felt so delicate and soft. Plus, it didn't have an engagement ring on it.

'Well I can't say it has been the first time!' Pam joked.

Jim suddenly remembered how Pam once told him about her first date with Roy. He'd taken her to the football, with his brother… and had completely forgotten about her when they left.

He had to give her credit for her call. 'Haha nice one, well in that case I guess this must be the first time that a first date has actually taken you home? I feel so privileged to have given you this special moment.' Even though he was still playing along with the joke, Jim had to admit that this last statement was pretty truthful.

'Yeah well, you should because you're not going to get another one like it!' She poked her tongue out at him and for a moment Jim was utterly distracted from the road and felt a sudden urge to just grab her face and kiss her senseless. She was so _alive_ tonight, more so than he had seen her before. She was positively glowing and throughout the evening she had been on fire with the jokes and comebacks. He glanced again down to their hands locked between them, smiling.

As he stroked her now empty ring finger, Jim Halpert had to admit that Pam Beesly was the best first date he'd ever had.

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story! Please, please, please write reviews! Any feedback would be awesome to let me know if I should continue the story or just cut and run! Anyway, you probably won't have to wait long for Chapter Four, as this is becoming quite an addiction! So if you're enjoying this – let me know and I'll keep writing for you!**


	4. Chapter 4  Awkwardness

**DISCLAIMER - All characters in this story are owned by 'The Office' and NBC. I, in no way, have ownership rights over any of them. This is merely a piece of fiction :)**

Jim waited as Pam hurried around her apartment, flicking switches as she went. The apartment was small, but not dingy. There were pieces of artwork on the wall and Jim could tell that in the time that Pam had lived here; she had let her creative streak become more pronounced than when she had lived with Roy. There were artistic vases and bowls on the dresser and unusual sculptures placed around the living room, giving it character. Jim had only ever been to Pam and Roy's house once, and back then, he remembered it being very simple. There had been none of these pieces of artwork on display.

Instead of sitting down to wait, Jim meandered over to the dresser to look at her family photos which were all framed neatly in a line. Among them were smaller trinkets and Royal Doulton tea sets. He was even more pleased to see the teapot he had given her for Christmas included in this main display – among all the photos of people that she loved. Some of the people he recognised, such as her parents and sister Penny – who had all come into work to visit her at one time or another. Others were of who he presumed to be her friends and extended relatives. There were quite a few of these family photos, so it took him completely off guard when he found himself looking at a photo of him with Pam. It had been taken at a previous Halloween and as usual – he had not made much of an effort with his costume. Three Hole Punch Jim stood awkwardly next to Pam who was dressed as a cat. Both looked sheepish in the photo – as though neither of them wanted to be having a photo taken of them. Jim smiled at the memory, remembering exactly what he was thinking of in that moment – that maybe by some slight chance; one day he would have a chance with Pam.

And now here he was, on their first date, waiting for her in her living room.

Suddenly Pam appeared in the doorway, her violet dress gone and replaced with a matching grey tracksuit. 'Sorry I took so long; I just wanted to jump into something more comfortable. I can't really see the point in walking around my own home in heels.'

'Huh, 'Jim replied, straight-faced, 'That's the only time I ever wear mine. Weird how we're so different.'

'Yeah, well you know what they say… Opposites attract!'

'Are you saying that you're attracted to me Beesly?'

'No, I'm merely saying that you're attracted to me.' Pam replied cheekily. She was just tipsy enough to feel brave saying something so flirtatious to Jim. Sober, she probably wouldn't have done. 'Hmm, I'm thinking – maybe we should open that bottle of wine up? Do you want a glass?'

'Sure, why not. Do you want me to put any music on?' Jim indicated to the stereo system next to the television in the corner.

'Yeah sure – you choose. I'll be interested to see what you come up with.' She disappeared into the kitchen with the bottle of wine Jim had put down when they'd first arrived.

_What to put on?_ Jim thought as he looked over her music collection, _Something laid back…_

Jim found just the thing. He slipped it into the CD drive and it started playing just as Pam arrived back in the room holding a tray of two red wine-filled glasses and the open bottle.

To Pam's amusement, Billy Joel's voice filled the room. 'Never go wrong with the classics, eh?' she asked as she sat down on the couch, offering him his wine.

Jim nodded in agreement and turned the volume down so it became background music. He went and joined her on the couch and for a moment there was a brief awkward silence as they both listened to 'Piano Man' – both pretending to be interested in the lyrics, though in reality trying to ignore the sexual tension between them as they sat drinking red wine in such close proximity.

'Good wine.' Jim commented lamely, taking a sip. _Yeah, real smooth Idiot. Say something more interesting,_ he thought as he mentally kicked himself.

'Mmm.' Pam replied. _Don't be so lame, for Christ's sake! Ask him about something quickly! Before it gets too awkward: his housemate, his family… nope already talked about them at dinner. What about his dog…? Oh shit – Jim doesn't have a dog… Umm.. Think Pam! _ But as hard as she tried to make herself say something, her mind wouldn't stray anywhere else other than the fact that her knees were probably two centimetres away from Jim's. She longed to let them relax and knock hers to his, resting there comfortably, feeling the heat come from them. So she sat there and sipped her wine because she didn't know what else to do.

Little did she know that Jim was feeling the exact same way.

. . . . . .

Half an hour later the awkwardness had passed and Pam was quite happily lounging back into the couch with her knees touching Jim's. Truth be told, the wine had really helped and she could now say that she was feeling pretty content with her alcohol intake. Jim was also lounging back, his long legs spread out in front of him and a second glass of wine sitting before him on the coffee table.

'So, I'm thinking we should plan a new prank of Dwight soon. Ideas?' he asked, facing Pam and admiring the way her curls nestled into the folds of her tracksuit top. She looked so adorable. When she'd appeared in the doorway wearing her tracksuit, he'd fought a sudden urge to hug her. All he wanted was to plop her down onto his knee and just wrap his arms around her. He wanted to kiss her senseless until he ended up dizzy. Now, thanks to all the wine, he was fighting the urge with more and more effort, knowing that at some point he was going to crack. It was only a matter of time now.

'Oooh yes! Let's! I haven't enjoyed a good prank on Dwight for a long time!' Pam squealed excitedly, sitting up and nearly spilling her wine. 'Maybe we could spike his water with something!'

Jim laughed at the prospect. 'Hmm, not sure how that's going to go down with all the workplace regulations against alcohol and drugs, we don't want to get fired! I was thinking of doing something with fewer consequences? Like switching all the names and numbers in his cell phone… or signing him up for a mail-order bride? '

Pam giggled tipsily and placed her wine on the coffee table next to Jim's. 'Maybe we could do the phone thing? Or steal his phone and then return it (after changing all the settings and names completely) so he thinks that it doesn't even belong to him? That we've just got it mixed up with someone else's?'

'Hmm, not bad, I think we'll have to plan it all out when we've had a little less wine though. We have to make sure that all our tracks are covered. So have someone else return it to him? Just so he doesn't automatically assume it was us all along.' He replied, relishing as they fell back into their old routine of planning pranks. It had felt so long since they'd done this.

'Oh yeah. I didn't think of that.' She hiccoughed back. Then giggled again, making obvious how much wine she'd actually had. 'Woops!' She leaned against Jim and laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the sensation of being so close to him. It felt natural and as her body began to relax into him, he pulled his arm out to put around her. 'Thanks for tonight, Jim. It was really fun.'

Jim grinned even more as he looked down at the mass of curls just below his chin. She was so warm up against him. He pulled his arm tighter around her.

'My pleasure. I'm glad you had fun. We'll have to do it again sometime.'

'Definitely.'

They sat there in silence for a long time, both enjoying the closeness of the other. Pam was snuggled into his side, with her eyes closed and Jim automatically assumed that she had fallen asleep on him. He was just about to close his eyes and drift off with her, when she shifted beneath him. He lifted his arm up so she found it easier to move, expecting her to get up. Instead he found himself looking right into Pam's eyes, just centimetres away.

And then she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5 Kiss

**DISCLAIMER - All characters in this story are owned by 'The Office' and NBC. I, in no way, have ownership rights over any of them. This is merely a piece of fiction :)**

Jim was so surprised it took him a second to register what was actually happening. All he knew was that he had been snuggled up with her a moment before and now here she was kissing him full on the lips. Pam Beesly was kissing him. PAM. BEESLY. WAS. KISSING. HIM. He couldn't believe it. After all these years of wanting to kiss her and holding back urges to cradle her face in his hands, here he was now with _her_ kissing _him_. _For God's Sake, stop thinking about it and kiss her back you idiotic fool!_ The little voice in his head felt like a slap around the face. She was kissing him. He sure as hell was going to kiss her back.

Jim grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hungrily, as if trying to make up for all those years of not being allowed to touch her. He wanted to completely engulf her. She was everywhere, her curls tangled in his hands as he kept her face close to his. She was attacking his mouth with hers and the desire to be even closer rippled through his whole body. He couldn't get enough of her. She pulled him up so he was sitting straighter on the couch, allowing his hands to roam her ached back properly. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. He didn't know if he could ever kiss anyone else after this. He didn't want to. She moved her hands up to his face and forced it closer to hers, her fingers locking into his now ruffled hair. Jim moaned as she tried to pull him closer to her and began to kiss ravenously down her neck. Her breathing became heavier as he reached the crook in her neck.

'Jim…' she breathed, still holding him tight against her.

He didn't relent.

'Jim…' she tried again and he began to slow down the pace, kissing her back up her neck to underneath her ear.

'Pam…' he whispered and nibbled on her ear, sending shivers hurtling straight down her spine.

'I have something to tell you.' She pulled his face back to kiss him on the lips again, but with less urgency. She was gentle and loving. Her hands that had been holding tightly onto his hair loosened and began running her fingers through the strands. He responded in the same way and he tore a hand away from her back to cup her cheek as he gently brushed his lips against hers.

'You can tell me anything.' He murmured and kissed her softly on her forehead. He smiled warmly at her, his whole body practically vibrating with happiness. How many times had he imagined kissing her like this? It was better than Casino Night. She was less guarded, bolder. More of a woman than he had ever kissed before.

Pam closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her forehead again. After being deprived of this kind of affection for so long, she felt overwhelmed and everything felt intensified because of it. _Tell him,_ she thought,_ now is the time to tell him. Don't let another chance go by without saying what you really feel._

'Jim,' she whispered again, opening her eyes to look into his. 'I'm in love with you.'

She stroked her hands through his hair and kissed him lightly on the cheek, leading him into a tight embrace. She wanted to hold him like this forever, with the feeling of release spreading through her as she finally came clean to him. She wasn't scared anymore.

Jim thought that his heart couldn't be any more full than it was during their desperate affection for each other, but when she said these words he thought he was about to explode with happiness. It resonated through him, now a permanent talisman to everything that had ever gone wrong with his life. He didn't mind that he had waited so long for this moment, it was better than anything he could ever have imagined. For the first time in his life he felt completely whole, as though there was nothing missing in his life. Because now, nothing was.

'Pam,' he murmured lovingly into her ear, his face buried in the mound of curls. 'You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that.' He placed a few delicate kisses on her cheek. 'I'm in love with you too. I never stopped.'

Jim pulled back to look into her face. Her soft smile traced all the way up to her eyes as she looked back at him, content spreading across her face.

'I wish I knew that before. I was so jealous of Karen for being with you. I tormented myself so much every time I saw you together. It seems silly now.' She smiled and stroked his hair affectionately back into its new shape.

'Silly Beesly. I wish you'd said something. We could have done this long ago. Karen's nice, but she was never anything on you.' He kissed her again softly, lingering on her lips before taking her into his embrace again in a way that made him never want to let her go.

**Tell me what you think! I would love some feedback – the more I receive, the more inclined I am to write… so do the math. ANYWAY would love to thank those already who have let me know their thoughts on my first story. Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6  Icecream

**DISCLAIMER - All characters in this story are owned by 'The Office' and NBC. I, in no way, have ownership rights over any of them. This is merely a piece of fiction.**

Pam was curled up on the couch with a tub of ice-cream in her hand. The television was lighting up the room around her and she felt consumed in the story on the screen. Tears were running down her blotchy face as she took another spoonful of Cookies and Cream and popped it in her mouth.

'It's just so sad…!' she whimpered to herself as she wiped her eyes from the fresh tears. It was her favourite scene – Rose and Jack were shivering in the cold ocean, holding onto each other as tightly as they could physically manage, whispering words of love. Then she let Jack go.

'No!' Pam wailed at the screen and sobbed as Jack drifted into the dark water. She wanted to cry her heart out at the tragedy of it all, but even she knew it was foolish to become so worked up about it. It was just a movie – at 5'oclock in the morning. _How could she let him go! She should have held on tighter, had at least some faith that he was still there!_ Pam thought as Rose started signalling for the boats and being hauled to safety. She cried a little more and scooped more ice-cream out of the box.

'Geesh, I'm gone for two minutes and this is what you turn into!' said a voice behind her. Jim stooped over the back of the couch to cuddle Pam from behind and place a kiss on her cheek.

'You have the worst timing for bathroom breaks. You just missed the most romantic and saddest scene EVER!' Pam sniffled back and put a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. 'They have such an intense romance it makes me sad it only lasted a short time! There isn't enough romance like that in the world.' Jim moved round the couch to come and sit down next to her; Pam immediately shifting from her position and curling up next to him with the ice-cream tub.

'I have seen this movie before you know.' Jim chuckled as he admired how adorable Pam was, taking the sad end to the movie so hard. 'Surely you have too? I mean, it's pretty predictable what's going to happen as soon as her jackass of a fiancé turns up in the story. Something bad is going to happen to one of them.'

'Of course I've seen _Titanic_ before – but every time I watch it I always hope that one day they will actually get to be together.'

'They do though… at the end when Rose dies…'

'You know what I mean, Jim.'

'Of course I know what you mean, we think the same. I only said that to be difficult.' Jim laughed and pulled Pam in closer to him. He couldn't believe how natural it felt to be so comfortable and close to each other. The shape of her body curved perfectly into his and they fitted onto her little couch like they were part of a jigsaw. When he had been with Karen, they had always had to shuffle around a bit to get comfortable, but Pam and he just slotted in together perfectly. He kissed the top of her head and Pam cuddled in closer.

Pam looked at her clock on the wall. 'Wow, this is officially the longest date I have ever been on. I can't believe we're still up!' she said, finally putting the tub onto the coffee table and out of the way.

'Well I'm fairly sure we're past being on a date. We're acting like a proper couple now.' Jim smiled at her warmly. 'It's nice.' And he kissed her on the forehead.

Pam grinned widely and snuggled closer to him, remaining eye-contact. 'It _is_ nice. Though you haven't actually asked me to be your girlfriend, so _technically_ we're not a couple.' She said, cheekily.

'But we did confess our love for each other…I thought we would have become a couple by default after that. You know, we're just automatically together once we say 'I love you' to each other. Or should I take mine back…?' he put on his poker face and looked questionably into Pam's cheeky face.

'Well if you want to. But I should tell you that if you take it back, you won't get any more of this:' she leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips. 'Or this:' she gradually started kissing along his chin up to his ear. 'Or this:' she whispered into his ear and playfully nibbled on the lobe.

Jim felt goose-bumps plummet down his body as he tried to maintain his composure. As much as he loved playing these little games with Pam, he really didn't see how he was going to win now that she had just played him this card. Hell, he could hardly concentrate on what he was supposed to be rebutting. All he could think about was how good she was making him feel with her warm hand on his chest and her lips now kissing his neck.

'Well…I, umm.' Jim struggled to think 'I'd better not take it back then.'

Pam snorted in laughter at the easy defeat. She continued to kiss him softly, teasing him with her mouth. They had decided previously to take it slow and not rush things. As much as they wanted each other, they'd both agreed that jumping into bed straight away was not a good idea. The last thing she wanted to do was spoil her chance with Jim because she'd had sex too soon. Besides, she felt more like a teenager: making out on the couch after a movie. The thought made her smile.

Jim was far too preoccupied to notice her little grin, as all his attention had now lapsed to the feel of the soft skin of her cheeks and the tight curves of her hips. He finally found her lips with his and they shared another passionate kiss, becoming more and more familiar with each other.

Pam placed her arms around Jim's neck and surrendered herself to fall beneath him. He eagerly followed her down to lie across the couch. As he lay on top of her, his legs loping over the armrests, he pulled back to look into her face.

'You know, I never actually asked you out properly. I just told you that I loved you. So here goes; will you, Pam Beesly, be my girlfriend?'

Pam's face split into a huge smile and she kissed him again with all the love she could muster.

'Of course I will.' She said adoringly and tenderly stroked his hair out of his face, 'I think we've waited long enough.'

The End.

**So, there's the end! I didn't want to get too hot and heavy because I think that they have such a cute romance it may have ruined it for you. Anyway, until I can scrounge up some more inspiration - au revoir! Xx **

**Ps. Cheers for the awesome reviews! **


End file.
